Relapse (A Dantana Story)
by BinkssD
Summary: Dani and Santana are married. Santana is a recovering drug addict. How can she cope with a pregnant wife and staying sober
1. Chapter 1

Santana's Pov:  
>I first met Dani in glee club. At first we didnt get along at all she thought i was party girl which I was and I thought she was a goody two shoes. We fell in love from their but when we graduated we broke up. I went to new york while she went to california she got a record contract and became one of the biggest pop star today. In new york i became a backup dancer for some of the biggest singers rappers from madonna to lil Wayne. The list was endless. While touring with the artist i got hooked back into using drugs. But anyway enough about my past. Let me tell you how my life is now with my wonderful wife.

Dani's Pov:  
>I woke up wrapped in Santana's protective i was 5 months pregnant Santana had made it her mission to protect me and our baby. I started feeling really nausea. I needed to get to the bathroom fast. I guess Santana felt me move around so she loosened her grip. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.<p>

Santana's Pov:  
>I woke up to the sound of Dani being sick. I ran to the bathroom to check on her. She was sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.I sat down next to Dani and held her. I made sure she was ok. Then I lifted her into my arms and carried her into our room and layed her on the bed. Dani had fell asleep and decided it would be a great time to get my morning high on. I had relapsedabout 3 months ago due to the stress of upcoming motherhood, papparazzi following our every move. When i relapsed i felt so bad but the high felt so good nothing matters. I hate hiding it from Dani but the less she knows the better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dani's Pov:  
>When i woke up santana was no where around. I got out of bed and made way to the kitchen. I made myself something to eat and sat down at the walked into the kitchen she had so much energy. Something wasn't right but I couldnt figure out what it was.<p>

Santana's Pov:  
>I saw Dani sitting at the table eating I went up to her kissed her told her I have to go reharsels. Before I went to reharsels I stopped off at my dealers. I got what I needed. I snorted alittle coke before walking into the studio. It gave me the energy I needed for this long day.<br>Dani's Pov:  
>Since Santana was at the dance studio. I decided to go and look at our nursery we had put together for our little boy. I opened the closet to look at his clothes and all the sudden I saw an odd looking box on the bottom. I never noticed it before maybe it was an unopened gift from the baby shower. I opened the box and discovered her stash. I thought she was clean, she said she would never touch this s*** again.<p>

Santana's Pov:  
>After a long day at the studio I just wanted to get home to Dani. I was suprised she didnt call or text me all day. Maybe she was relaxing she has been really tired lately. I decided to pick up Dani's favorite food and suprise her. I walked into the house with the food and i saw Dani standing there. I tried to give her kiss but she moved away.<p>

"What's wrong" I asked  
>"Santana what the hell is this" Dani said<p>

She pulled the box out from behind her. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to deny it was mine or I would lose her.

"Baby thats not mine" I said in a calm voice  
>"Don't lie to me. Its yours just admit it you relapsed. Dani said with tears in her eyes.<p>

Dani's Pov:  
>How could she be so selfish. This is not the woman i fell in love with. She didnt say anything, all she did was stand there with no expression. I decided I couldn't even be near her so I went into our bedroom and locked the door. I layed down on the bed and let the tears fall.<p>

Santana's Pov:  
>I messed up big time and you know the funny part is I didnt even care that I was about to lose the only thing good in my life . I went into the guest bedroom with my stash. I snorted a line after line until it all went black...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's Pov:  
>I'm lying in bed crying when all of the sudden I hear a boom. As I make my way to the guest room I think how did my life become so complicated not even 24 hours ago I thought my life couldn't be any more perfect. I knock the door and when I got no answer I opened it. The only thing i saw was my wife laying there.<p>

"SANTANA" I screamed  
>I bent down next to her and held her. I got my phone out and dialed 911. I told the operator our address.<br>"HURRY" I said with tears running down my face. The paramedics and cops came 3 minutes later but it felt like 30 minutes. They loaded Santana in the ambulence and i got in with her. I held her hand. They had put an oxygen mask on her. As way made our way to the hospital their were loads papparazzi there. Cameras flashing in very direction. Doctors and nurses coming from every which way.

"Excuse me miss but you can't come in here"

" thats my wife and I need to be there" I screamed

"Miss you are obviously pregnant please relax, your wife is in good hands please relax"

An hour later a doctor came out of the hospital room.

"Excuse me "

"Yes, hows my wife?"

"if you have waited 5 more minutes before entering the room your wife would have died"

"She's ok!" I said

"She is fine. But your wife has a problem and if she continues she wont survive. You may go see her she is still asleep"

"Thank you" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's Pov:

She had wires connected to her. When she wakes up we are going to have talk. As much as I love her refuse to bring a baby in this situation. I held her hand and kissed it.

"Dani baby please don't cry"

Santana's Pov:

I slowly opened my eyes to see Dani crying. It broke my heart that I caused her tears.

"Dani i'm so sorry. I f***** up big time and I promise you i'm going to get clean." I said this as tears came pouring out.

"Santana I just want to know why" Dani said

"Dani I started using again because i'm so stressed and I needed more energy. I know thats no excuse but it relaxed me."

"So what your saying is you don't want our baby?"

" No never cause when I saw his little heartbeat on the monitor at your firat ultrasound. I fell in love with the thought of being a mother."

"Santana you promised to protect our baby and me. And you put us in harms why by your addiction. But I love you way to much to end this. I'm giving you one more chance to get clean. And if you mess up again I will divorce you and you will lose everything you love"

"Baby thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's Pov:  
>We arrive home from the hospital two days later. The gates outside of our house are filled with papparazzi trying to get a picture. Dani and I are on the front cover of every magazine. This whole situation is my fault and I have figure out a away to get Dani to trust me. Since we been home she watches me like hawk. I don't blame her for doing it but it's overwhelming.<p>

Dani's Pov:  
>Today we have doctors appointment to make sure the baby growing is properly.I'm so excited to see our little man , but I wonder how Santana is feeling we really haven't talk that much since the day at hospital. I follow her around the house and I know it annoys her but she needs to understand. I get so scared she is going relapse. I don't want our baby to be born with out her.<p>

Santana's Pov:  
>we are sitting in the doctor's office waiting room . I reach over and grab Dani's hand and give it a little squeeze. I want her to know i'm always going to be by her side no matter what. I need her to realize that I'm in this for the long haul.<p>

"Dani Lopez"

I stood up first and helped Dani up. We followed the nurse to the room to wait for the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana POV:

I helped Dani onto the hospital chair and sat down next to her. We waited a couple minutes for the doctor to come in and then he put the cold gel on Dani's stomach. She flinched as it made contact. We looked at the screen and there we saw our little peanut. I was so memerized by how big he was getting. Before I knew it a tear was rollling my cheek.

Dani POV:

I looked over at Santana and she had tears running down her cheeks with the biggest grin on her face. I really hope that we stay like this I know we have our ups and downs but seeing Santana smiling makes me happy. I know she has hurt me so much dragging both our name in the tabloid mess but I love her and I have so much faith in her. She will be a great mom to our son.


	7. Chapter 7

*This chapter is a little to time jump*

Dani Pov

Now i'm nine months pregnant and I feel  
>like a beach whale. Everything annoys me and i'm so uncomfortable. Dont get me wrong I love this baby but I need him out of me. The other night while Santana and I were sleeping she was sleeping to close to me and I kicked her off the bed. She had to sleep on the couch. Pregnancy is so uncomfortable. I wake up with most weirdest craving like who eats macroni &amp; cheese with pickles. Lastnight we i woke up and we had no pickles so I woke my sleeping wife and forced her to go and get me some. She groaned but she still went to get it for me. Gosh I love that woman.<p>

Santana Pov  
>Now with Dani 9 months pregant ad time winding down until our little boy gets here has been crazy. Between finishing up last minute preparations for the nursey and Dani's mood swings, I have been so tired.I know I really shouldn't be tired since i'm not the one caring the baby. Sometimes I think how easy it would be just snort one line of coke and have so much is really not enough hours in the day.<p>

No One's Pov

With only two weeks left until Dani's due date. Dani and Santana were finishing up the nursery and making sure they have everything ready for their little peanut. After much debate they decided to name their son Ryan Micheal Lopez.


	8. Chapter 8

Dani's Pov

3am

Waking up to pee because your peanut is pushing on your blatter sucks. While I'm walking back to bed I feel something warm running down leg I look down and see the puddle.

"Santana It's time" I scream

She bolts awake and she jumps out of bed and runs to my side. She helps get new pants on then throws on a pair of sweats for herself. She grabs my overnight bag and her keys. We make our way to the hospital.

4am

We are in the hosptial and let me tell that the pain is fucking horrrible. I told my doctor I want epirdural the pain is really unbearable. Santana is standing right next me holding my hand ad giving me ice chips to suck on.

5am

The doctor came in and told me it is time to push. I grip Santana's hand as hard as I can I hear her yelp. She keeps whispering me in my ear but by her doing that it is getting on my nerves.

"Santana Shut The Fuck Up" I Scream

She looks at me and pierces her lips together.

"Dani one more big push that is all we need and little boy will be here" The doctor says

5:45 am Ryan Micheal Lopez was born weighing soon as I looked at him I knew I would do whatever in my power to protect him.

Santana Pov

I can't believe our son is here and I can't believe that he is my arms sleeping while my beatiful wife is asleep. I think she broke my hand by all that squeezing but it is worth it. The doctor want me to go get an x-ray on it. Dani felt bad when she heard but it I told her It was okay because looked who finally arrived. I'm just happy he is here that I hope I can make him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana's Pov  
>Today is Ryan's first day out of the hospital and to say i'm nervous in understatement. What If I do something wrong or what If i'm not paying attention while i'm changing his diaper and he rolls off the changing table. I guess all new parents have these fears. The papparazzi are camped outside of our house and I had to call extra security to come in. I swear a soon as the car was pulling into to open the gates of our house they rushed the car. They really want that photo of Ryan but after much discussion between Dani and I decided not sell Ryan's baby photos. Also since Dani's fan mean so much to her she will release photos of him on her site.<p>

No One's Pov (3am)

Dani and Santana are both asleep they hear Ryan crying through the baby wakes up instantly since she is breastfeeding. She walks to the nursery. She picks up Ryan and lifts up her shirt, he istantly latches on to her breast. Dani looks up and see's Santana standing in the doorway smiling. Ryan falls asleep soon after Santana walks over and takes Ryan. She gives him a kiss and then gently put him back in his crib. Santana takes Dani hand they walk back to their bedroom where they fell asleep holding eachother.

** Since I really have no clue what happens when you bring a baby home I apologize if this chapter is bad. Next chapter will be six months later and the drama will be coming for Dantana**


	10. Chapter 10

No One's Pov

Sixth months later and Ryan is growing bigger and bigger. Dani is back in the studio working on her new album and Santana is gearing up an upcoming tour. They love being parents. Dani and Santana have both agreed that they will have their son raised by nanny's. Since Santana's parents moved to LA they watch Ryan when the girls are busy.

Santana's Pov

Getting ready for this tour has been exhausting. I get home really late and when I do get Ryan is already asleep. Atleast Dani sends me pictures and videos of him. Tonight I got invited to go out with a couple of my fellow dancers. I askef Dani if it was okay and she had no problem with it.

No Ones' s Pov  
>Santana and her dancers enter the club immediately they head to the bar and take shots. Four shots later everyone is feeling a little buzz. Puck one of Santana fellow dancer was setting up a line of coke and nodded towards Santana to have some. At firsr Santana hesitated but that quickly vanished. What can one line do she thought. That night one line turned to four. She got in the limo around 4am anf stumbled inside. That night Santana passed out on the couch.<p>

Dani's Pov  
>I woke up to an empty bed. Maybe Santana crashed at her friends house. I made my way to Ryans room, he was standing up in his crib holding his arms out for me to come and get him. I changed his diaper and then carried him downstairs. While walking past the living room I see Santana passed out on the couch. I roll my eyes at her, she couldn't even make it upstairs. I place Ryan in his high chair and hand him his bottle. I walk over to Santana and gently shake her awake. As soon she wakes she sprints to the bathroom and throws up. I got her a bottle of water and rubbed her back.<p>

"San how much did you drink lastnight" I asked  
>"Mmm I don't really remember"She mumbled<br>I told Santana to go take a shower and then come down for breakfast.

Santana's Pov  
>I just finished my shower. I'm about to head downstairs when I see something white by my jeans. I guess Puck snuck this little dime bag in my pocket. Shit I hope Dani didn't notice anything. I snorted a little and then went downstairs for somw breakfast with the family.<p>

No One's Pov  
>Santana soon came downstairs. The family enjoyed breakfast together. Then they all headed into Ryan's play room. They played for hours until Ryan's naptime came. Then they sat down on the couch to discuss Santana's upcoming tour and how long she will be away for.<p>

"Sanny i'm to going miss you so much"  
>"I know Dani, I'm going to miss you and Ryan so much. You know we can skype everyday"<br>"San I'm just worried about you being away.I know how it is on tour"  
>"Dani I promise you have nothing to worry about. I won't do anything to jeopardize our little family."<br>"I love you Santana Lopez"  
>"And I love you Danielle Lopez"<p>

Santana knew she was lying to Dani but she honestly didn't care. The next morning before leaving for the tour she snorted a line and then said her goodbyes to her wife and beautiful son.

**Next chapter will be DRAMA**


	11. Chapter 11

No One's Pov

Santana has been on tour for almost a month now. Non stop partying has taken over her life. She has missed a few skype dates with Dani and Ryan due to her partying. She would lie to Dani tell her she was tired from the show. Really Santana was getting her high on. On one particular high night Santana went to a night club with Puck and found herself making out with a random girl. Santana dragged the agirl back to her hotel room where they f***** all night. The next morning Santana kicked the girl out of her took a shower, snorted a line and then called Dani. Not realizing that in a couple days her life is about to change

Dani's Pov  
>My manager called me this morning and asked if he can come over for a minute. He said it was really important and we need to talk asap. I wonder if he wants to push up the date for the album or something. I jist put Ryan down for nap around 12:45 and now i'm walking down to my office.<p>

"Good Afternoon Kurt"  
>"Hey Dani"<br>"May ask why you here not trying to be rude but I thought today was my day off"  
>"Dani their are some pictures and some rumors going around about Santana"<br>"Kurt what kind of pictures and what rumors"  
>Kurt looked at Dani with a sad expression and then pulled out manilla envelope from his briefcase and put it on Dani's desk. Dani slowly opened the envelope and the tear instally fell from her eyes.<p>

No One's Pov  
>The pictures contanined many photos of some blonde girl and Santana naked and just some of Santana naked and passed out. In the room where pictures were taken you can clearly see the drugs scattered around the room. Dani through the pictures on the floor and ran to the bathroom where she slid down the door and just cryed. She couldn't believe what she had seen and the rumors she didn't even want to hear. How could Santana be so fucking selfish.<br>"Dani please open the door I know you are hurt but their is more" Kurt said softly  
>"What else could there be, my wife fucking cheated"<br>"Santana relapsed Dani and it is bad thjs time"  
>"I fucking knew something was up when she would miss our skype calls. We have a son now Kurt it isn't just me she is hurting"<br>"Dani also the girl she slept with wants to sell her story to any magazine that is willing to listen. She knows she can make alot of money since both of you are a high profile couple"  
>"Kurt that is just fucking awesome. You do whatever you have to, to keep this out of the news. And you get me intouch with Santana right now"<br>Kurt nodded his head and went back to Dani's office to make a few calls. Dani quietly walked to her sons room and picked up the crying boy. She kissed his head and wiped away his tears.

**Drama Drama next chapter will be the confrontation between Santana and Dani**


	12. Chapter 12

No One's Pov

Santana was currently in the dressing room getting ready to go on stage, when her phone went off.

"Hey baby"

"I want you to get on the next plane and get your ass home right fucking now"

"Why what's wrong"

"Get home now or will send you the divorce papers in the mail"

Dani hung up right after that. Santana snorted a line and then left the arena soon after. She went to the airport and booked her ticket to LA. She arrived at her house at 6am the next morning. The was really quiet. She walked to the kitchen and on the kitchen table were pictures of Santana and some random girl. She took out her dime bag snorted a little as she turned around from wiping her nose Dani was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you so much right now. How could you destroy our family"

"Dani i'm so sorry"

"Sorry doesn't mean shit. I forgave you so many times. How could you do this"

"I'm a piece of shit please Dani I need fucking help. Please don't break up our family"

"You are the one that broke up this family. Get your shit and get out. I don't want you anywhere near Ryan. You know Santana it isn't just me you hurt, you hurt our innocent child for your own selfish behavior"

"I'm sorry"

"Just get the fuck out and stay out"

By 8am Santana packed her bag and left. She booked herself into a hotel. And by 1pm she snorted about 10 lines of coke. She was so strung that she decided it would be a good idea to call Dani up and make amends.

"What"

"I'm so sorry please let me come home"

"Santana how high are you"

"I need help"

"No shit you need help"

"Help me please"

"No"

Then the line went dead. Santana was mad at Dani but she was more mad at herself. That night Santana snorted line after line.


	13. Chapter 13

No One's Pov (3 months later)

In the past 3 months Santana And Dani barely talk nor saw eachother. Santana was skinnier and paler. The last time they saw eachother was at Ryan's first birthday. Dani had planned this party for months. She wanted to give her son the world. Even though her and Santana barely didn't talk Dani decided to invite her estrange wife on one condition that Santana had to be sober for the party. That day Santana stayed sober which Dani was very suprised about. Santana was staying clean for sons birthday but she was hurting. She was very gittery and aggiated. Dani thought it was time to sit down and talk about their crumbling marriage.

"Hey San"

"Hey Dani, how are you"

"I'm doing good. And yourself"

"I have been better, by the way thanks for inviting me"

"Why wouldn't I invite you. We made him together you are his mami"

"Well thanks I miss him alot, I didn't realize how big he got"

"Yea he isn't our peanut anymore. Listen San I think we should sit down sometime next week and figure everything out"

"Sure just text me what day. Anyway I should go bye Dani"

"Bye"

It's a week later and Dani is waiting for Santana at that small secluded cafe. She asked for a private space so paparazzi can't snap photo of them. Santana is 30 mins late and Dani is getting frustrated. Santana walks in minute later Dani can tell right away that Santana used before she came. Her pupils were dilated and Santana kept wiping her nose.  
>"Hey Santana take a seat"<br>"Hi Dani sorry i'm late"  
>"It's okay"<br>"How's Ryan I miss him"  
>"San he is getting so big, he says mommy and walks"<br>"Fuck I missed so much"  
>"Yeah you have and it is I can't live like this anymore. I miss you and I need you here for our son. I want you to get help"<br>"I don't have a problem Dani"  
>"Do you hear yourself, you need fucking help"<br>"I can stop when I want"  
>"Santana i'm telling you now either you get help or I go through with the divorce and take away all your rights"<br>"You wouldn't dare"  
>"I'm tired of this shit. Please atleast get help for Ryan"<br>"I gotta go"  
>"You just got here"<br>"I'm over this conversation"


	14. Chapter 14

No One's Pov

Santana couldn't believe that Dani threatned to take away Ryan. Yeah she hasn't really seen him but that was her son they made him together. Santana wwnt back to her hotel room called her dealer and waited. Thirty minutes later he showed up with stuff. She started snorting but this high is different, she didn't want to stop she wanted it to end. Santana Lopez wanted her life to end. She thought Dani and Ryan were better off without her.

1am  
>Dani receieved a text from Santana.<br>"I'm sorry about how much I hurt you and Ryan. I love you guys so much but this addiction has got this hold over me. I know you guys are better off without me. I will always always love you Dani Lopez never forget that. And please tell Ryan only good stuff. I hope he grows to be a perfect little gentlemen. I will always love you guys xoxo"

When Dani finished reading that message the first thing she did was call 911 and then called her in laws. Dani had to hire a nanny a couple of weeks ago eventhough she didn't want to she needed help. She woke up her nanny to make sure Ryan was okay. Then she made her way to Santana's when she got there the scene she saw terrified her. Santana had oxygen mask on her face laying on a gurney getting rushed towards the ambulance. Dani ran towards her screaming her name lights from the paparazzi cameras flashing everywhere. Mr and Mrs Lopez were holding eachother crying. Dani told the paramedics she was going with them.

**This story will be ending soon but there will be a sequel that I have been planning. By the way this is a g!p. I know I haven't mentioned it but I thought clarify that Santana was born intersexed**


	15. Chapter 15

No One's Pov

As soon as they reached the hospital they rushed Santana inside. The doctors took Santana into ER and told Dani she couldn't come beyond this doctors gave Santana an IV since her heart was going at rapid speed. Santana was now asleep in the hospital bed. The doctor went into the waiting room to go talk to Dani.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez"

"How is she"

"Your wife could have died tonight. She needs rehab immediately, if you waited another 10 minutes to call the ambulance your wife could have been dead. Next time she might not be so lucky"

Dani just stood there with tears running down her cheeks, how did Santana let it get this bad.

"You can go in and see her she is asleep. Be careful she is connected to oxygen and IV's"

Dani nodded and went to see Santana the love of her life looked like skeleton. She hated Santana for the longest time but seeing her laying there made her realize she couldn't lose her. Santana woke up sometime later she was trying to figure out where she was. Dani felt Santana's hand move she looked up and those eyes just stared at her.  
>"Hi"<br>Santana tried to talk but she had the oxygen mask on her and her throat was took off the oxygen mask and whispered.  
>"Sorry"<br>"San please don't try to talk just listen please. I love you and I know I haven't tried to help you. Please go to rehab please go. Ryan needs you I need you please go and get clean"  
>Santana simply whispered "okay"<br>Two days later Santana was on her way to the Betty Ford Clinic.

**For this chapter I did alot of research on drug use. Next chapter will be about Santana's time in rehab**


	16. Chapter 16

No One's Pov

Santana has been in rehab for 30 days. Today was the day that Dani was coming to visit with Ryan. Santana was really nervous about seeing her family, yea they talked on the phone. But it was different they were going to see eachother. In rehab Santana learned for her to be forgiven by Dani she has to forgive herself first. Dani finally arrived. Dani was carrying Ryan who she put down when she spotted Santana. He ran as fast as his little legs would take him. When he reached Santana she picked him and gave him kisses all over his face. When Dani reached Santana and Ryan she couldn't help but smile. Santana hesitated a little bit before going in and hugging Dani. Dani leaned into the hug and gave Santana a kiss. They went to go and talk at table while Ryan was sitting next to them watching something on Dani's phone.  
>"You look really good San"<br>"Thank you"  
>"How has it been here"<br>"At first I didn't want to be here at all. Then I went through withdrawals and that sucks. I felt like I was falling apart"  
>"I'm happy that you agreed to go"<br>"I am also, I have done alot of soul searching and Dani I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you or drag your name through the tabloid mud. I'm sorry to Ryan for not being there for his first steps or words. I wish I can go back in time and fix everything, every tear I caused i'm sorry Dani so so sorry"  
>"Santana It has been a hard year for us, you hurt me so much. But I love you, why do I still love you after all this I don't know but I do. Reporters always ask why i'm still with you and I simply say I love her"<br>"I want to start fresh. When I get home i'm going to get a sponsor and i'm going to go to therapy. Im going to try my best to be everything you guys deserve"  
>"I'm willing to give you one more chance but I swear Santana you mess up once I'm done"<br>"I love you and Ryan so much"  
>"And we love you"<p>

Santana's Pov

I have been in rehab a total of 60 days. Today was the day I will be going home to my family. Dani and I decided that every week I will get drug tested to ensure my sobriety. Dani told me to be prepared when I get home that there is papparazzi camped outside of our gates. Somebody leaked that I was getting out of rehab today. Dani said she has people looking for the person who leaked the information. The plane arrived in LA around 2pm I arrived at the house at 3pm. Dani wasn't lying when she said papparazi was camped out in front of the gate. As soon the limo pulled up to the gate the camera's started flashing. Dani and I decided to hire extra bodyguards they waiting by the entrance of the gate so that when the car finnaly got to the entrance the papparazzi wouldn't try to get onto the property. When I got inside Dani was holding my parents and a few of our friends were there. Behind them was huge banner that said Welcome Home Mommy. Santana put down her bag and pulled Dani and Ryan in for a big hug. I greeted my parents and friends. We had a little party and then it was time for everyone to go home. That night I gave Ryan a bath, read him story and watched him sleep. Watching him sleep I realized how much I have missed. I will never miss anything in his life again. I walked into the master bedroom where Dani was laying in the middle of the bed with some sexy lingerie. I felt my dick twitch in my pants.

"Baby you know it's not polite to stare"

I walked to towards the bed where I leaned and Dani grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in for a kiss. We put every emotion into that kiss. Dani's hands found her way to my belt where she undid it and pulled down my pants. Then Dani pulled my boxers down got on her knees and started to suck. Thank god for me Dani has no gag reflex she took all nine inches of me in her mouth. I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat.  
>"Baby i'm about to cum"<br>"Cum in my mouth San"  
>As soon she said that I lost all control. I came right in Dani's mouth and she swallowed all of it. I laid down on the bed and Dani started straddling me I flipped us over so I was on top. I lined my still hard dick up with her wet entrance and pushed in. We made love twice that night.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

No One's Pov  
>It has been two months since Santana has been home. There are some days when Santana gets the urge to use but then she calls her sponsor up and she always tells Dani when she get urges. Since Santana is living a postive life style she had to leave her old fellow dancer behind such as Puck. Right now Santana is doing choreography for Dani. This helps spend more time together and for Dani to keep an eye on Dani hasn't been feeling well. While she was onstage rehearsing for the VMAS she ran off the stage and right to the bathroom. Santana was right behind holding her hair back. After she threw up Santana carried her back to her dressing up and layed her on the couch. Santana went to grab Dani some bottles of water and some saltines. Kurt walked in shortly after<p>

"I'm going to be straight forward with you, are you pregnant"

".WAIT"

Then Dani looked at her period tracker app on her phone. Dani layed there frozen.

"Dani are you pregnant"

"Shut up Kurt go to the pharmacy and go buy me a couple of pregnancy test right now. DO NOTI repeat DO NOT tell Santana anything"

"Okay I will be right back"

Santana walked in just as Kurt was leaving.

"Hey Kurt leaving so soon"

"Yes I will be back I just forgot something in my car"

"Okay, anyway here baby eat some of these they should make you feel better"

"Thanks San"

"I have to go rehearse with the dancers till they get this routine right, but if you want me to stay with you I can"

"Sanny go, I'm just going to lay here and try to take a nap"

"Okay baby I love you" Santana leaned down and kissed Dani on the lips

"Love you to"

30 minutes Kurt came back with a bag full of pregnancy test. Kurt locked the door while Dani went to the bathroom to pee on the test. While she was waiting for the results so much was going through Dani's mind. Was Santana stable enough for another baby, was her relationship with Santana strong enough, how would Ryan feel about not being the baby anymore. So many thoughts and then the timer on her phone went off. She looked at all three test she took and they all had the same pink plus sign POSTIVE. Dani slid down the wall and started to sob. There was a soft knock on the door a minute later.

"Dani are you in here"

"Yea San I will be right out"

"Dani have you been crying, I know your crying voice. Please open the door"

Dani opened the door. Seeing her wife sitting on a bathroom floor crying hurt Santana. She hated seeing Dani cry. Santana sat down next to Dani and pulled onto her lap. Dani nuzzled her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Dani what's wong"

Silence

"Please tell, did I do something"

Silence

"Baby please tell me'

"San I'm pregnant"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Baby why are you crying this is amazing news. We are going to have another baby"

" San what If having a baby is to overwhelming for you remember when we had Ryan"

"Baby don't worry I promise everything will be okay. Dani we are going to have a baby. Ryan will be a big brother this is so exciting"

"Sanny you promise everything will be okay"

" I promise baby everything will be fine. I love you "

" I love you San"

Santana lifted Dani's shirt and kissed Dani stomach and whispered to the baby. "I love you"


	18. Chapter 18

No One's Pov

It has been two days since Dani told Santana she was pregnant . Today was the day they were going to the doctors. Santana was really excited she squeezed Dani's hand as they waited in the waiting. room. She leaned over and kissed Dani's cheek.

" "

Dani and Santana followed the nurse into the room. Dani changed into the hospital gown and took a seat on the examination table. The doctor came in shortly after. had been their doctor throughout Dani's pregnancy with Ryan so of course they came back to her for this one.

"Hello you two welcome back"

"Hey Emma"

"Dani I see you are about two months pregnant. You already know this gel will be a little cold"

Dani flinched as the gel made contact with her stomach. A minute later they heard a heartbeat.

"There is your baby"

"Sanny look"

Santana kissed Dani's cheek.

"The baby is growing healthy and everything seems normal so far. I will prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and print some pictures for you"

"Thank you Emma"

They got into Santana's range rover and were headed home.

"How are we going to tell Ryan"

"Not sure D. He is only 1 and a half"

"Our little baby will be a big brother"

"D i'm so excited it is like a new chapter of our life. I love you"

"I love you"


End file.
